Hard To Live In The City
by RandomError18
Summary: Harry Potter and his best friends are exiled in New York's Magical Twin Schools..schools famous for their love for pure-bloods. How will they the survive storm awaiting them? Post HP3 and sort of prequel to gossip girl. Rated T :D
1. Golden Trio

**Okay so this is my first..so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not even sure if this is working right. Anyway I DO NOT own any part of Harry Potter or Gossip Girl.. although i definitely wish i did :D Pardon the English..hehe :P**

**PROLOUGE**

Sirius Black got caught soon after he escaped from Hogwarts with Buckbeak. And with a little Veritaserum, the Ministry of Magic found out that the people who helped Black escape Hogwarts were none other than the Golden Trio; the famous Harry Potter and his best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. As a punishment they were going to be expelled from Hogwarts, but on Professor Dumbledore's insistence Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, decided that the three fourth year students would study at the twin schools, Constance Billiard School of Witchcraft and St. Jude's School of Wizardry, for a year as transfer students. The twin schools are famous for their elite-monarchy, their preference for blue-blooded pure bloods. Will the trio survive the storm awaiting them? Well, all we can do is, wait and watch.

**Golden Boy in the City**

**_Hey there, Gossip Girl here; your one and only source to the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite .A new academic year starts at Constance and St. Jude's today and three new transfer students were just spotted landing in the City. And mind you, there wasn't a single head that did not turn. Wake up S, B, N and C or may be New York's about to get a new 'it' group._**

"Did you read Gossip Girl today?" Little Jenny asked her elder brother Dan with her big innocent eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I do not read stupid tabloids!"

"Harry potter's in town," she breathed.

"What?" Dan went over to the laptop they shared only to find the picture of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walking out of the JFK airport.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this! My first year at Constance and I'm already meeting Harry Potter!" Jenny shrieked.

But Dan said nothing. He stared at the laptop for a moment or two. He had always idolized Harry, even though they were the same age, learned same magic. But there was something about Harry. May be the fact that he was after all Harry Potter, the boy who brought He Who Must Not Be Named down when he was hardly a year old. Or may be because of all the stories he had heard about Harry's bravery and courage in his previous years at Hogwarts, whatever it was, Dan's eyes were already idolizing the image of Harry.

**_Get a grip Lonely Boy. What are you, Ginny Weasley? It would be a total waste if you change teams, considering the fact that you're kind of cute, if you know what I mean._**

Unlike wizards in the rest of world the wizards in New York had a human life too. The biggest and oldest wizarding families were also considered to be most affluent families in the social circuit of the city. They would go to work at their respective offices in the magic world in the daytime and party hard with humans at night. Humans were obviously bewitched by the illusions these wizards and witches created.

One of the best examples of such illusions was the Constance and St. Jude's schools. Most of the wizarding schools in the world were supposed to be in the middle of nowhere. But the twin schools were right in middle of everywhere the whole world wanted to be. But not a single human ever wondered why they were so exclusive. And even though just fourth year students, Blair Waldorf, Serena Van Der Woodsen, Charles 'Chuck' Bass and Nathaniel Archibald, ruled these schools. Why? It's all in their surnames. They were children of the most powerful wizarding families in New York and had worked hard climbing up the top.

Since then, Blair had always taken it easy. After the steamy night out with her boyfriend Chuck she was already late for her first day at school. And with Serena showing up earlier than the usual at her home, she was definitely pissed.

"Hey what the heck's taking so long?" Serena called out loud from downstairs. "I have news!"

"I don't care. Why are you up early?" Blair asked walking down the stairs and trying to button her cardigan-coat in a hurry. They were always allowed to mess up with their uniforms. And according to Blair, only that messing up made the uniforms look less hideous. She had heard about this Hogwarts school where the students had to wear cloaks. Ugly cloaks. Ewww!

"I told you I have news!" Serena seemed more excited than usual. That just meant either some trash about the Humphrey guy or worse trash about her mudblood 'really sweet friend' Vanessa, Blair thought. "Harry Potter's in town!"

No way. No effing way was he here. Someone so famous, no way. "What are you talking about?" Blair finally asked.

"Well, he and his best friends, Ron and what was her name, Hermione, were spotted at the city airport. It's all over Gossip Girl. Reports are they are transfer students here for year. Won't that be awesome? And I think the Ron guy is kind of cute." Wow, from a mudblood to a below-poverty level redhead, S is definitely making progress, Blair just shook her head.

"Whatever. It's not like we're having transfer students for the first time, S."

"Apathetic bitch. Let's just go to school, can we?"

"Sure. Where are Nate and Chuck meeting?"

"Oh I called them, they are already in their way to school. Let's just go, B!"

"Yeah!" Blair grabbed her backpack and followed Serena to the lift. She switched her iPod on and zoned out. She so didn't want to think about the new transfer students.

**_Sick so early, B? There's a lot to go girl. Soon enough, they'll be all that ever could be on your mind for the next few months. _**

Harry Potter did not like it here, New York City seemed alien to him. As he walked his way to the new school, he realized he never had this feeling even at Dudley's. But of course he would prefer any place in the world a thousand times more than the Privet Drive. And New York certainly wasn't bad, with Ron and Hermione around him, he didn't feel lonely. He missed Sirius though. His godfather; the feeling was yet to sink in, he had a family! And he was very thankful to Professor Dumbledore who had helped Sirius escape from Ministry of Magic Headquarters after the Veritaserum test.

"Harry, look," Ron called out and brought Harry out of his reverie. He turned his head in the direction of Ron and Hermione's. A huge building with two exactly same wings opposite each other stood tall in front of them. So these are the Twins, Harry thought. Hagrid had told a lot about the school to the three of them before dropping them to the Heathrow airport. Hagrid did not particularly like the school; it had seemed to Harry then. Looking at the school now, he did not like the vibes here either. He missed home. He missed Hogwarts.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late for the assembly on our first day!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, right," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go." Harry said and the three of them entered the school premises.

P**LEASE REVIEW..! GOD, I'M LITERALLY BEGGING!**


	2. Run This Town

**I'm so freaking SORRY for such a late update! So sorry! Okay honestly, with exams and summer vacations and everything I had totally abandoned this story. I had decided I wouldn't complete it. But today out of nowhere I felt like I should give this one a try! So here I go. This chapter is a small one, I know I should try writing longer but I'm writing another story on wattpad and its tough juggling between two! :( **

**Thank you for all the reviews! (:**

**Stina0098: Yeah, girl! H/B is definitely happening! :D**

**Liastra Lee: Yup, they all are fourteen! And the Trio's living in the Palace for now. But soon enough they will be sent somewhere more interesting.**

**Next update: TOMORROW! I PROMISE!**

**Chapter 2: RUN THIS TOWN**

"I'm going to miss Professor McGonagall's classes," Hermione sighed as they got inside the school building.

"They teach here Hermione," Ron told her, "Soon enough, you won't have time to miss anyone. I wonder if there's a Quidditch team here..."He trailed off, as something else caught his attention. More like, someone else. A tall blonde girl had just entered the hallway with another brunette, and boy, were they beautiful. They were followed by two boys, one dark-haired short one and the other was taller brown-haired. They were very good-looking too. But what he noticed the most, was how intimidating they looked when he'd put them all together.

_***YAWN* another Lonely Boy in the making, is it?**_

They disappeared in the crowd and Ron got back his attention to Hermione who was checking out their class schedules and Harry was talking uncomfortably to an elderly man who seemed to have recognized Harry by his scar. He excused himself and came back towards Ron and Hermione.

"I thought they would save me from those looks at least here," Harry said, running his hand down those already messed up black hair.

"We won't be having any classes together!"Hermione suddenly complained.

"What?" Ron and Harry responded in unison.

"This isn't a Co-Ed school. I'll be in the Left wing, for all my classes with rest of the girls and you both will be in the Right one." She sounded very sad.

"We're screwed this year, mate." Ron looked at Harry. But before Harry could respond the brunette he had seen earlier came walking toward them, her eyes fixed on Harry. Then she abruptly shifted her attention to Hermione.

"Her-my-on Granger?" She asked in syrupy voice. She smiled at Hermione but any one with sensible brains could tell it was completely fake.

"Its Her-my-nee." Hermione replied stiffly.

"Whatever," The girl smiled again. Only this time, it was evil. "I'm Blair Waldorf and I'm the Class Representative or C.R., for short, of Fourth Year female students and I've been told you are new here so it's my duty to show you around, make you feel comfortable and blah blah blah. Just follow me, will you?" She turned her back and started walking toward the Assembly Hall.

"I think you're supposed to go with her," Harry said, not taking his eyes off Blair.

"I suppose." Hermione smiled weakly. "I'll see you both around at Lunch!" She was about to start walking toward Assembly Hall when Blair suddenly appeared in front of them again.

"Boys, you've got to meet your C.R. before assembly. His name is Charles Bass," She said directly looking at Harry. And then just like before, she abruptly turned her back on them, started walking and without looking called out, "Oh come now, Granger, everyone's waiting."

"Oh man, what is she?" Ron asked, baffled by everything that had just happened.

"I don't know," Harry muttered, still looking in her direction. "Let's go meet the Bass guy."

_**They say the climb to the top is hard but really, we all know, the down fall is quite harder. I can feel the wind changing its direction. Are you feeling it too, C?**_

"What's with Potter coming in town and every one behaving like Jesus Christ has reincarnated?" Chuck asked, he and Nate were chilling out near the corridor. He saw herds of students around him trying to find Harry Potter and get a glimpse of the boy. He wondered what Harry was doing in Manhattan at first place. Wasn't he, his blood traitor of a friend and that mudblood supposed to be schooling at Hogwarts?

Hogwarts, he spat. His father had told him that Hogwarts was mostly for poor kids; the middle class, parents working at lowly positions at Ministry of Magic and the mudbloods. The headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, his father said, celebrated the fact that most of the mudbloods, or kids, who came from non-magical families, were admitted to his school. Chuck thought the old man was crazy.

"I don't know, man." Nate answered, disinterested. Nate was always like this, Chuck thought. Never thinking about anything. Never caring about the world or how it sees him. The only time he showed any sort of emotion, any sort of interest was when Serena was around. He'd drool over her and do everything she'd ask him to do. It was a different thing all together that Serena liked that filthy Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn.

It was a relief that his and Blair relationship did not have these sorts of complications. Of course, they had their share of complications, a rather large share, but in the end he knew that they both love each other like no one else did.

_**Loved? Ah, too early to say that, isn't it?**_

Suddenly, Nate's eyes went wide and Chuck felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Are you Charles?" A black-haired boy with circle-rimmed glasses asked with a thick English accent. Standing behind him, was red-haired scrawny boy whose clothes looked like they had gone under too many hand-me-downs. But Chuck wasn't noticing any of it, all he was staring at was the lightening shaped scar on the black-haired boy's forehead.

"The Boy Who Lived, huh?" Chuck asked smirking, and then turned toward the red-haired boy. "And the blood-traitor, too? We've heard a lot about you, haven't we Nate?"

"Cool it, man." Nate told Chuck. He looked at Harry and took out his hand from his jacket, "Nate Archibald."

"Harry Potter," He said taking it to shake.

And then the red-haired boy shook hands with Nate, "Ron Weasley," he said, trying to sound cool but not really managing it.

"Ah Nate, watch out, you don't British country dirt in your hands," Chuck laughed. He saw Ron's face turn the color of his hair. He laughed some more, clearly enjoying.

"Who do you think you are?" Ron said with gritted teeth.

"Etch this in your heart," Chuck said, pointing his finger toward Ron's chest, "I'm Chuck Bass."

**P.S. : I'm going to be taking this real slow, I don't want to rush things because there's going to be a definite story-line to it!**

**And and and, the Tri-wizard Tournament will be happening and so will there be Lord Voldemort's return! :D**

**REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**xoxo**


End file.
